ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollyworld
Hollyworld, stylized as HollyWorld, is a Hollywood-themed amusement park somewhere in Hungary, based on Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures, AMC, The Jim Henson Company. It opened in June 21, 2017. The park also consists of water tower replicas all throughout the sections, despite never held water. Zones The park is housing nine zones. *'Hollywood Walkway' - a main entrance to the park, themed after the city of the Golden Age Hollywood. *'Universal Studios' - themed after the films from Universal Pictures, such as TBA *'Paramount Studios' - themed to Paramount Pictures' films, like Mission Impossible, *'NickStudio' - themed to Nickelodeon shows like TBA *'Disney Studio' - themed to works by the assets that are owned by The Walt Disney Company such as TBA *'Warner Bros. Studios' - inspired by Warner Bros.' movies and animations like TBA *'Sony Pictures Studios' - TBA *'AMC Network Station' - containing only two attractions based on shows from the channel AMC like TBA *'Jim Henson Studio '- themed to the works of The Jim Henson Company like TBA Attractions Hollywood Walkway *Hollywood History *Hollywood Bowl *Hooray for Hollywood! *'The Big Screen Spectacular!' - a nighttime show simalur to Disney's Fantasmic, but features the memorable footage of the most popular films and television series Universal Studios *Back to the Future: The Ride *E.T. Adventure *Despicable Me: The Ride *Silly Fun Land *Universal Monster Show *The Fast and the Furious Ride *Jurassic Park Safari Adventure *King Kong Encounter 3D *JAWS Paramount Studios *Mission Impossible Stunt Show *Star Trek: Battle of the TBA *Rango's River Rapid Round-Up! *Transformers: The Ultimated Battle *Titanic: The Experience NickStudios *The Loud House: Fun House! *SpongeBob CoasterPants *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: The Ride *Nick Jr. Live *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Legends of Korra 5D Disney Studios *TBA Warner Bros. Studios *Superman: Man of Steel *The Dark Knight Stunt Experiance *Wonder Woman 5D *Looney Tunes: The Ride 4D *Tweety's Treehouse *Tom and Jerry Coaster *Scooby Doo's Spooky Maze *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling Alley & Arcade Center *The Storks: Special Delivery *The Lego Movie Playset *Harry Potter: The 4D Adventure AMC Network Station *Walking Dead: The Surival Terror (13+) *TBA (18+) Jim Henson Studio * Fraggle Rock 4D * Red Live * The Doozers: The Construction of Fun * Dinosaur Train Express * The Dark Crystal Experience * Labyrinth Adventure Retailing * Studios in Location * That's a Wrap! * Superstar Shop * Universal Studios Souvenirs * E.T.'s Toy Closet * Minion Store * TBA Category:Theme parks Category:Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Category:AMC Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Back to the Future Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Despicable Me Category:Universal Monsters Category:The Fast and Furious films Category:Jurassic Park Category:King Kong Category:Jaws Category:Mission Impossible Category:Star Trek Category:Rango Category:Transformers Category:Titanic Category:The Loud House Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nick Jr. Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple Category:The Legend Of Korra Category:Superman Category:The Dark Knight Category:Wonder Woman Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Flintstones Category:Storks Category:The Lego Movie Category:Harry Potter Category:The Walking Dead Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Doozers Category:Dinosaur Train Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Labyrinth